Walk the Plank!
by Beefy Anime Fan
Summary: Join Pashmina on her quest to become the best blacksmith in the world! Laughs galore await you in "Walk the Plank!". Any positive feedback is welcome as this is my first One Piece fanfiction.


Pashmina is a very slender-bodied woman with a pronounced hourglass figure(despite the enormous amount of food she is capable of eating), having long wavy cotton candy blue hair, which she ties into two pigtail buns, sea green eyes, a big, red nose like Buggy the Clown's, long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. Her weapon of choice is a saber, a type of sword with a large hand guard. However, the bazooka has a cross-hair, which contributes to increased accuracy. Pashmina ate the Baku Baku no Mi(I know it's Wapol's fruit, Its just my favorite Devil Fruit is all. So let's all pretend there's two of these fruit except this one instead of chomping she uses her mouth like a vacuum) a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to eat and chew anything (except Kairoseki) from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn the user's body into a weapon or be combined together to create something fruit's major strength is that the user gains the ability to stretch open their mouths to large proportions and be able to eat things that would otherwise be unconsumable or toxic. They also have the ability to turn their bodies into weapons depending on what they had eaten, or reconfigure and merge eaten objects and regurgitating them. It's not exactly stated how long the effects the user's transformed body stay with the the devoured matter allows the user to give a great variety of applications in battle and out, it renders the user constantly hungry as Pashmina tries not to complain about, though it does benefit the user to eat a seemingly unlimited amount of food without feeling strained. "Chewy" foods, like rubber, are slightly hard to swallow for the user. Also, the user can only use the objects they have eaten in the previous 24 hours, anything past that time would not be usable anymore. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit is usually seen in striped T-shirts (or collared shirts), work gloves, baggy pants, black shoes, and donning a sash. She has a pet south bird named Zazzle, it is a strange looking bird but one of many that have a freak habit of always pointing their head south, no matter where they are. In fact they find it most uncomfortable to point in any other direction. As a result people use them as compasses since Log Poses do not work except to point to the next landmass and normal compasses do not work on the Grand Line. They have a loud call that can control bugs. Zazzle occasionally exhibits human traits such as drinking from a cup. Zazzle is very loyal to Pashmina, as he stays close to his master even in dangerous situations. When Pashmina is not fighting, Zazzle is usually perched on his master's right shoulder. Zazzle does not seem to have any combat abilities, and in battle, tends to fly out of the way, generally hovering around in a circle like a bird of prey until the fight is over. He does, however, seem to be incredibly intelligent, able to understand human mannerisms and can mimic Zazzle is able to guess a human's next actions or if this is just part of his bond with Pashmina is unknown. Pashmina was the abandoned child of a pirate and it was plain as the big red nose on her face whose kid she was. She wandered the lonely cold streets of Loguetown before being taken in by the owner of a sword shop named Ippon-Matsu who was a short man, with black hair that goes to the sides of his head, tan skin and a nose that was red like a fire engine. The man, his wife and Pashmina became as close as a real family. As a child, Pashmina developed a love for blacksmithing, and the dream to be one of the best blacksmiths in the world. During her childhood, she struggled with devil fruit powers thus leading to many misadventures and whacky hijinks during her time in Loguetown. Pashmina was something of a prankster, playing tricks on the Marines and locals getting a chuckle at their expenses, despite being struck across the face or scolded in return. Much like her father Pashmina will often feign intelligence, only to have her true incompetence revealed. Although she is not "stupid" in the traditional sense, she is prone to gross misjudgments that cost her; usually this is due to her overconfidence. Another trait she shares with her father is being very touchy about her big red nose. Occasionally, she will mishear what others say as an insult about her or her nose, possibly due to paranoia. She also has a delayed reaction towards things, she will at first act casually then when it sinks in she will act completely the opposite. Sometimes she will even do the opposite of this and overact the part then become calm having thought the situation through more deeply after the initial reaction. Also like her father she has what some might consider "dumb luck"; no matter what happens to her she is lucky enough to survive somehow. Aside from her dream to become the best blacksmith in the world, her primary goal is to get revenge against her father Buggy the Clown for leaving her nothing other then her devil fruit powers which seemed to be the only good thing at times and the big red nose on her face which got a lot of laughs from a lot of people. Pashmina decides to train some more, finally controling her devil fruit powers to an extent. Ready to depart when she turns twenty, she tells her newly adopted parents she will be the best blacksmith ever, then waves goodbye to the rest of the town, and so her adventure began.


End file.
